This is formed by safety posts with non slip ends which are equipped with rapid connection parts for fencing and with the option of an upper safety part in the form of a jack with a lower, horizontal, inclined extension to be attached to a building's cornice or protuberance which may also include these fencing connection methods. They may be extended in length and include a base which covers the lower part of the same.
It's very simple construction means that it is possible to guarantee the overall protection of workers on outdoor and indoor building sites, preventing accidents with the invention's safety equipment.
This appplication for an Invention Patent consists of, “SAFETY EQUIPMENT FOR BUILDING SITES” as stated in the title which has been constructed, set out and designed to fulfil the purpose fpr which it has specifically geen designed, with maximum degree of safety and effectiveness and providing numerous advantages as shown in this document.
The high rate of accidents in the building industry arising from the high degree of risk in the work carried out (by its very nature and by the nature of the site where it is carried out) is currently a very serious problem. Accidental falls on building sites, particularly falls from a great height, plus being hit by objects, are currently the main risks to workers on a building site.
Awareness about the high degree of risk in the construction industry has been increasing over recent years. A significant degree of effort has been put into protection equipment such as nets and other similar equipment in order to prevent injury. Also access to the building site has to be maintained in a good condition, there have been improvements and increases in signage as well as showing precautions to be taken on the building site. Nevertheless, these safety measures are unfortunately still insufficient to reduce the site accident rates in the industry.
On building sites which use posts before and/or after shuttering the building, after the floors have set, the risk of the worker falling, (perhaps through tripping accidentally on the floor, through, for example, becoming unbalanced after straining too hard, or through fainting, etc) is very high because of the gaps between posts, particularly when this space opens out onto a long drop, creating a significant potential risk. Usually this gap is partially covered with wooden planks, iron bars, nets or it is left without being covered. This is not a solution to the problem at all.
Therefore there is potentially serious danger for builders on a building site because of these gaps between posts. Wooden planks or iron bars which are normally available to cover the space between adjoining posts offer minimal safety on a building site and simply act as ‘reassurance’, that is to say visual symbols for the worker warning him that there is a danger present. These measures are insufficient to prevent accidents on a building site.
To solve this problem this invention proposes safety equipment for building sites which has been specially designed to protect all workers on indoor and outdoor building sites.